Rulo
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Dinamarca dormitaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá hasta que sintió algo que... no era nuevo pero si diferente, ¿que es lo que ahora sobresale de su cabeza?... Lemon


Ahhh, tenía mucho que no conseguía hacer nada con Den ~.~U y aun ahora me pregunto que se supone que es esto ._.U, pero en fin ^^ les dejo aquí un intento de lemon NorDen

Advertencia de Lemon yaoi, y Dinamarca uke... ya sabes, si no te gusta no leas. Los personajes no son míos y toda esa palabrería de siempre owo... y creo que es todo XD

* * *

Se retorció sintiendo el calor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, aunque su aun dormido cerebro no lograba captar de donde era que provenía, solo sabía que estaba volviéndose insoportable y amenazaba, ya casi cumpliendo, con despertarle del profundo sueño en que había caído un rato atrás.

Soltó un quejido al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían, parpadeando en un intento de focalizar las figuras frente a él, pero no alcanzó a lograr nada cuando se vio invadido por unos labios que reclamaban su boca hambrientos, por un segundo se quedo paralizado antes de reconocer el sabor y el olor de la persona que estaba sobre el

—Lukas— llamó separándose un poco para tomar una amplia bocanada de aire, no sabía ni porque sus pulmones parecían estar tan necesitados después de un solo beso, aunque no podía ponerse a pensar en ello con la claridad con que debería, nuevamente un corrientazo de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció al sentirlo —¿Qué…?—

No alcanzó a formular su pregunta, estaba confundido y excitado, más de lo que podría reconocer para si mismo, pero había algo diferente, algo que no alcanzaba a precisar en ese momento, no sintiéndose como se sentía.

—Cállate y siéntelo anko— murmuró el otro sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo con hambre, y frotarse con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, vaya que su novio sabía como volverlo loco… pero aunque sentía que aunque los lugares que tocaba quedaban irradiando calor, la mayor fuente no provenía de esos sitios, no, se concentraba en otro lugar que tampoco era el habitual…

—Lu… Lukas — gimoteo y se retorció sin poder sacarse e otro cuerpo de encima, claro que tampoco es que lo intentara realmente, no le disgustaba nada ese contacto, pero era extraño sentirse tan indefenso.

—¿Te gusta lo que he hecho para ti?— murmuro su pareja estirándose un poco sobre él y esbozando una nada común ni tranquilizante sonrisa — Pensé que te gustaría saber lo que se siente—

Un suave dolor en su cabeza le indico que habían tirado de su cabello y el nuevo espasmo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza le dejo saber lo que pasaba… un rulo… sus ojos trabajaron en enfocarse en los cabellos rubios frente a él, en busca de ese pequeño mechoncito flotante que gustaba de tirar y retorcer entre sus dedos hasta conseguir que su dueño se derritiera entre sus brazos; pero no pudo conseguirlo, incluso alzo una mano en su busca pero no había nada.

—No lo vas a encontrar— la sonrisa ladeada que tenía frente a sí le provoco un sonrojo que le sentaba tan bien como la expresión a su noruego — Y supongo que sabes porque—prácticamente ronroneo en su oído mientras retorcía unos cuantos cabellos rubios entre sus dedos con suavidad.

—Noru…— lloriqueo más al sentir eso, cada roce y cada apretón iba directamente a sus terminaciones nerviosas, llenando su cuerpo de electricidad y de un calor que no debería estar sintiendo, al menos no aun, pero que le impedía pensar en nada más, como el que rayos había sucedido con ese dichoso mechón de pelo.

Aunque eso era algo que Lukas sabía muy bien, después de todo había sido cosa suya y de su magia. Y es que ya estaba cansado de que su novio tomara siempre provecho de él para hacerlo hacer su santa voluntad… que siempre lo pagara muy caro era otra cosa… y que el mismo lo disfrutara no era algo relevante en ese momento, simplemente quería venganza y que mejor que esa, que además le estaba resultando muy placentera, y es que ver al mayo retorcerse y suplicar por una cosa tan sencilla no tenía precio, quizá ahora entendiera porque al otro le gustaba tanto hacerlo.

—Deberías verte ahora mismo— se relamió observándolo bajo su propio cuerpo aun vestido por completo, pero con la ropa y el cabello más desordenados que de costumbre, las mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta pidiendo por un contacto más directo…

El mismo sentía esa necesidad así que no lo hizo esperar más, soltó su pelo solo el tiempo necesario para poder sacarle la camiseta y dejar a la vista el bien esculpido pecho, era simplemente una vista digna de los dioses, definitivamente tantas peleas con el sueco habían tenido algo bueno.

El danés se estremeció, se sentía como un manjar a punto de ser devorado y a juzgar por la mirada que estaba recibiendo esa era justamente la situación en que se encontraba, cerro los ojos un poco apenado, no sería la primera vez que era visto así, pero probablemente jamás había sido tan consiente de ello como en ese preciso momento.

La nada tímida lengua que comenzó a pasearse por su pecho corto lo poco que le quedaba de pensamiento racional y dedicarse simplemente a sentir, estaba rendido por completo a sus atenciones, perdido en ellas incluso desde antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, a decir verdad supo que estaba perdido desde que poso su mirada en el noruego cuando ambos eran aun niños, aunque en ese entonces no podría haber imaginado que terminaría como en ese momento.

—No te vayas— las palabras y un nuevo jalón le hicieron abrir los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente y sintiendo que eso le provocaba aun más estremecimientos, ¿cómo lo aguantaba Lukas? Una mordida sobre sus labios seguida de un beso le hizo saber que su amante no era demasiado feliz con que se sumiera en sus pensamientos, no en ese momento al menos y se prometió resarcirlo por ello, ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo inactivo de todos modos.

Alzó las manos para trabarlas tras la cabeza que se apretaba contra él y poder responder adecuadamente su beso, transmitiéndole a través de el todo lo que le hacía sentir, todo el deseo y la necesidad, el hambre por su cuerpo, el amor que sentía por él.

—Mio…—jadeo cuando se hubieron separado —Eres mio y yo soy tuyo, para siempre— declaró mientras dejaba que sus manos vagabundearan hacía el sur, en busca de territorios prohibidos para todos menos para él.

—Más te vale recordarlo— fue la respuesta que obtuvo junto a un cuerpo arqueado por el placer que le brindaba con sus atenciones.

Sonrió, no podía no hacerlo al estar así con él, era lo único que necesitaba, y ni si quiera tenían que estar haciendo eso para ser feliz, claro que ya que estaban en la faena… dejo que sus manos se colaran por entre la ropa que aun le quedaba al noruego, tocando con deleite la suave piel de su parte posterior y removiéndolas en un burdo intento de sacarle el pantalón y el bóxer al mismo tiempo sin haberlo desabrochado antes.

—Idiota— soltó un quejido al recibir una mordida y sintió como su pareja se alzaba ante él, desabrochando su ropa para facilitarle la tarea, aunque no se lo iba a poner tan fácil tampoco, no cuando conseguía tenerle así bajo él, y apoyando sus manos en su pecho se empujo suavemente hacía atrás, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas ya libre de su pantalón.

El danés arqueo su cuerpo en busca de ese calor que se había alejado de sus regiones vitales, pero no consiguió nada con ello, el rubio más pequeño estaba dispuesto a escucharlo suplicar un poco y no le daría tan fácilmente lo que ambos querían. Así que luego de dirigirle una sola mirada se puso a la tarea de soltar el botón que evitaba que su ropa se cayera, claro que lo hizo tomándose su tiempo, y permitiendo que sus descuidadas manos rozaran de cuando en cuando un poco más abajo, ahí donde un bulto palpitante anunciaba claramente el estado del cuerpo retorciéndose bajo él.

—Te ves muy bien así — afirmo mirándolo de una manera que duplico los escalofríos que lo recorrían y se dedico ahora si a la tarea de sacarle el resto de la ropa, sabiendo que el más alto lo ansiaba y deseándolo el también.

No le dejo quejarse ni decir más, no hacía falta realmente, cuando estaban juntos las palabras sobraban, aunque Soren no siempre lo entendiera. Se recostó sobre el, restregándose contra su cuerpo como si fuera un minino, y dejando que su entrepierna se rozara libremente con la contraria, sintiendo como el calor entre ambos iba aumentando a pasos agigantados.

El danés estiro los brazos tratando de llevar aquello aun más lejos, pero fue detenido por una de las manos de su pareja que le retuvo con fuerza negando y solo le quedo gimotear un poco lastimeramente por ello, necesitaba sentirse dentro suyo, o sentirlo dentro de él no era importante el orden realmente, solo quería estar conectado, saber que eran uno más allá de todo.

Un nuevo beso le distrajo de sus mudas quejas y se abocó a responderlo con hambre, dejándolo romperse solamente al sentir un calor rodeando aquello que lo hacía hombre… sensación que lo llevó a soltar un sonoro gemido de gusto y abrir los ojos para observar el rostro frente suyo que lucía por completo concentrado en lo que hacía, un chispazo de lucidez le recordó que el otro no le había permitido prepararlo adecuadamente para la invasión y se obligo a permanecer quieto, al menos todo lo que su cuerpo estuviera dispuesto a cooperar para no lastimarlo, pues eso era lo último que quería.

La espera le pareció eterna, pero finalmente pudo sentir como lo rodeaba por completo, dejando libres sus manos y dejándose caer sobe su pecho jadeando.

—Eres increíble — le alabo recorriéndolo con sus manos, sus finos cabellos rubios, sus hombros, y bajando por su espalda hasta el sitió en que estaban unidos, sintiéndolo saltar un poco ante eso.

—Cállate— le reclamó el menor sintiéndose enrojecer aun más de lo que el esfuerzo y el calor compartido lo tenían, Dinamarca era un idiota la mayor parte de las veces… pero era su idiota y sin dudas que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Se alzó un poco sobre el para comenzar a moverse finalmente, sintiendo las manos en sus caderas que le guiaban a un ritmo que se volvía cada vez más veloz e incluso un brusco, pero no importaba, estaba completamente sumido en lo que todo eso provocaba en su ser, en su cuerpo, en sus emociones, como pudo se inclino un poco para besar su cuello, descargando parte de lo que sentía a través de ese gesto y con ello encendiendo aun más el fuego que corría por el cuerpo bajo el y que lo reflejaba en sus movimientos hacia él, convirtiendo el acto en un circulo por hacer sentir bien al otro que tuvo su culminación cuando en un acto más reflejo que consiente el danés comenzó a acariciar su hombría, llevándolo a la cumbre del éxtasis con un espasmo que estremeció su cuerpo entero y lo llevo a él a liberarse también, arqueándose al máximo y estrujando al noruego entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo— siguió estrujándolo entre sus brazos mientras lo repetía una y otra vez, aunque…

Abrió los ojos, su noru no debería ser tan suavecito… ni pequeño ni… se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que lo que tenía en las manos no era su Lukas sino uno de los cojines del sofá, donde continuaba recostado según parecía.

—¿P… pero que?— se sentó de golpe dejando caer su carga sobre sus piernas y revolviéndose el cabello en busca del pequeño rulo que lo había originado todo, pero al parecer el mechoncito de pelo no estaba ya —Y… yo lo... ¿soñé? — se preguntó a si mismo murmurando bajito y sus mejillas tomaron color al darse cuenta de que clase de sueño tuvo y aun más al notar la no tan ligera humedad en su ropa interior…

—Odín…— se quejo sonrojándose aun más, al grado que su rostro combinaba con la camisa que llevaba puesta —Si Lukas se entera se burlara toda la vida… si no me castra antes…. O ambas…

Lloriqueo un poco y volteo a ver a todos lados para asegurarse que estaba solo en la sala antes de ponerse en pie rápidamente y correr hacia la ducha, definitivamente sería mejor que su novio nunca supiera eso…

Claro que en sus apuros no se dio cuenta que el mismo novio que no debería enterarse lo observaba todo desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, una taza de café ya frío entre sus manos y una sonrisa que a pesar de ser apenas visible bien podría calificarse de perversa en sus labios.

—Bien merecido te lo tienes — afirmó al aire antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, al parecer tendría que prepararse otro café, no había sido su intención dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos en un principio, pero verlo dormido y retorciéndose por su indirecta causa mientras se sonrojaba y gemía… bueno simplemente había cosas que eran incluso más fuertes que él.


End file.
